When the Past is Forgotten
by Lisha L'Nett
Summary: What would happen if after Vash finishes with Knives he loses his memory due to a quirk of fate? He becomes a mass murderer of course. No connections to the past, and certainly no connections in the present what will he do when some faces from his past at
1. Keep Dreamin' Just Keep on Dreamin'

Well hello all ^_^!! This, as you will probably realize, is my very first attempt at fan fiction. Oh, I've done the two bit poet bit, the oh one day THIS will be my published work, and so on and so forth. So this is my "final frontier" as you might say into the writing biz. *ehem* Now that that drivel is over with let me move on. This work is solely mine (I hope) and if anyone alerts me to the fact that I have unknowingly copied someone else this story will be deleted immediately for I do not like copycats and as I well know neither does anyone else. If you're still reading this, WOW I admire your perseverance. So anyways this is an inspiration off of a sugar rush so I don't know quite what to think of it....... anywho I hope you enjoy this creation of my warped and twisted mind!  
  
Disclaimer: (The authoress pauses in an attempt to think of something witty and sly to interject here but comes up short and moves on.) I do not own Trigun, all things related to Trigun, and anything else which somehow fits into my story that is owned by someone else who is consequently not me.  
  
When the Past if Forgotten  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My eyes opened lazily, the cool breeze which rippled across the green grass and ruffled my hair. An endless blue sky rested above me, a gentle contrast to the green vegetation which graced the land. This place made me sick. Every single night that I could remember I kept having the same reoccurring dream of this place, this place of sickening peace. I knew that I might as well sit up now; as much as I wanted to I could not avoid what always came next. Effortlessly I flipped to my feet, my blood red coat flapping in the wind. "Hello Vash." And on cue there that woman appeared. Rem something or other. "It's Knash, K N A S H. I tell you that every time, when shall you ever get it right?" My voice lacked its usual venom; my burning hatred had some time ago lapsed into a bitter resignation. I was so very bored of this.  
"Vash look at me." My acid green eyes snapped towards her face, anyone else would have shit themselves right then and there but she simply continued to gaze serenely at me. "Vash, the time is coming soon when your past will catch up with you. Will you be ready?" for a single moment, which seemed to last for an eternity, she captured my eyes and held them. A single solitary tear slid from her eye and ran down her face, "No. I see it you will never be ready. Vash, when history once again catches you do not be afraid." Her both sad and soothing voice had no affect on me what so ever. "Look bitch I ain't got no past, and the one thing I fear is that one day I won't be able to enjoy licking the blood off my fingers after a fresh kill." My voice was calm, nice even. I had long ago learned the casual mention of the mass murders I had commited bothered her far more than anything else I had ever said.  
Her flinch of horror inspired a sadistic smirk to flash across my face. "Look, if you are going to drag me here every single night you might as well make it worth my while." Without allowing her time to register what that entailed I appeared behind her and crushed her to my chest. Leaning down I leisurly smelt her hair, the expanse of blue silk smelled exactly like the ocean and flowers that I so vaguely remembered. I slowly ran my hand up and down her sides. Damn, as annoying as this bitch was she sure has all the right curves in all the right places.  
Enjoying the feel of her against me I was baffled as to why I had not thought of this before. Would have saved me from a whole lot of bullshit. She stayed limo in my embrace, silently enduring my groping. "Vash........" I paused in surprise. Her voice sounded so.....hollow. "Vash she is still searching for you. Even after all this time. After all that has happened. She searches for you still. Regain your lost memories. Not for me, not for you, not for anyone else you left behind. Remember for her alone." When she said her piece I was left grasping air. Resting a her petite hands on my face she her sky blue eyes gazed into the soul I had long ago thought I had lost, "My dear sweet Vash, please return to us soon."  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
In the depths of darkness two gleaming eyes snapped open. If anyone had been there to witness his awakening they would have been privileged to watch as Satan himself decided to grace the world with his presence in the form of a human monster. Those two gleaming eyes held hatred, hatred so pure and tainted that it encompassed the whole world twice over. The man whose eyes gleamed like the very gates to hell rose from his bed. His age was indeterminable; his physic spoke of centuries of battles and chaos yet his face was that of a young teen. Honey blonde hair flowed over his face and spilled onto broad tan shoulders, his body was a testimony of battle scars gracing every inch, but all of that paled and faded in comparison to his eyes. It was his eyes that marked him as the one and only Knash, the one and only Mortal Armageddon. Eyes of acid green which dripped over to form a gaze of toxin. The lone beauty mark, which dared to rest upon his face, only enhanced this effect. The Mortal Armageddon had awoken to yet another day to yet another dream, it was time yet again to cause strife and chaos. The ghastly grin, which settled upon Knash's visage, spoke of only anticipation and excitement of the pain and suffering which he was soon to inflict.  
  
Alrighty already an end to a short chapter one. This is an experiment so let the testing begin ^_~. I hope to have at least one lone review in order to continue on, if not oh well. Who knows what the future shall bring.  
  
Neways for the idiots out there~ Vash=lost memory=mass murderer=oh the possibilities. She=Meryl  
  
Yeah so I'm done now. Have a great day/afternoon/night y'all. Hope to hear from all of you ^_^!  
  
Oh, flamers be warned I don't mind at all if you do bash my story just don't get personal, kay? ^_^ (The "or else" is supposed to be kinda implied.........) 


	2. Sleep, Resurrection, and Rebirth

Hellosies againses!! ^_^ Well I got my review and so I will continue on mwahaha!!! So neways hope you all enjoy it and I will attempt to prolong all future sugar-rushes so that I may continue on with this. But at the same time school, college, and family loom around me at all sides reminding me of reality. So I hope that I may continue this but no promises sadly. Well one thing that I can guarantee, without joy, is that the chapters will be continually short. I, sadly, fail in the long drawn out chapter writing department. Well, neways enjoy!!!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Silk tapestries and many other insanely expensive decorations adorned the room. A King sized bed rested upon the wooden floor, the red silk pooled around the bed an ironic homage to the blood which had been spilt to afford such luxury. Knash lay immobile upon this bed of death, seemingly oblivious to the world around him and all that it held. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five years ago he had awoken in the recess of a darkened alley in some backwater town, his entire body coated with some sort of slime and another substance that can only be described as shit. Groggily, his head had felt as if a Sandsteamer had run into it, he absorbed his surroundings. Staggering to his feet he prepared to stubble out into the open when something caught his eye. Above where he had previously occupied two words were scratched in. "................what the Hell?" said the man. Leaning against a filthy wall, in a state of complete grunge the man couldn't for the life of him remember anything about himself. With deadened eyes he glanced from the wall to everything around him. "Well lets see here people," the words rolled right off his tongue his sardonic tone lost on the air," here I stand in some God-forsaken place with no name no past and no clue what the Hell is goin' on." With that the mans battered and grimy face smirked, "Whatever." With practiced and familiar ease he drew a gun from his side. With an indifferent glare he aimed his gun at the wall. KNIVES and VASH. The two words engraved upon this forsaken wall. He pulled the trigger, and with that action the wall in front of him crumbled. KN (insert rather large hole) ASH. "Alrighty then its decided." With a mocking bow to the decrepit wall the man drawled," And so without further ado ladies and gentleman I give you Knash. I hope you're prepared for this, because I get the feeling that I have been waiting for this moment for eternity." With this rather cryptic, and completely unneeded speech, Knash was born. Knash, a named made up on a whim that lasted for only a moment, a name which was destined to be recorded in history as the single most villainous life form to ever grace the face of the planet. Swaggering the newly christened "Knash" emerged from the alleyway, only to find himself in the middle of an equally disgusting street. "Do these creatures not ever bother to clean up after themselves?" he muttered to himself in disgust. Unfortunately a group of passerbyers overheard his comment and glared at him. He met their stares with death. With out even needing to move, to breathe, to even speak he made them realize their inferiority to him. His gaze, so dead, so cold, and yet so full of malice stopped their hearts. Knash was a monster born, from his very first moment he held himself above all other things and failed to acknowledge the importance of others lives. Acting as if nothing had ever happened Knash continued on his merry way, leaving four quaking figures with the unsettling knowledge of just how fragile their own mortality was. Knash cut through the rest of the crowd like a bullet through skin. The shifty eyed inhabitants immediately took to the street off to the side of him. It wasn't that he did anything to warrant suspicion. He looked and acted no different than the thousands of other people in this town. But there was just something about him, an aura. Knash was a walking catastrophe, a time bomb just about to go off, he was Death and few people can stand to look Death in the face for even a moment. So, here he walked. With no past, no identity, no previous alliances to make him feel obliged to assist anyone besides himself. It's the kind of thing that most people wish WOULD happen to them. An escape from the world which they have created, or have been forced to endure. A chance to re- create ourselves with all the knowledge we have gained previously. This was the reality which Knash now lived. He knew the numbers, the stories, the dates; he knew all that needed to be known without knowing anything about himself. He now had the chance to make his own future, to forge his own destiny you might even say. So, as any of us would do, he set his sight to the future and chose to abandon anything from his past.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Darkcatz- Thank you so much I really appreciate it!!!! I'm glad you think it going well so far, please bear with me and keep reading =D 


End file.
